The hypnotic trio of Agrabah
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain trio of balcony girls use their secret magic abilities to get what they want when a certain prince is throwing a parade in the streets of Agrabah.


The hypnotic trio of Agrabah

There was a sense of excitation in the streets of Agrabah. Many were looking at some kind of huge parade in the honour of an unknown prince named Ali Ababwa. Dancing girls, elephants, soldiers, nothing seemed to be amiss in that celebration and introduction of a royalty to the people of Agrabah. Naji, Maji and Taji certainly were curious to what seemed to be going on.

The three girls, each 20 of age, were known to the people of Agrabah as the hypnotic trio, as it was rumoured that anyone witnessing them belly dancing would be mesmerized by their beauty. There was a bit of truth to that rumour, has they were secretly powerful witches, each talented in the domain of seduction and hypnotic magic. Having trained their whole youth to perfect their art and magic, they moved together in Agrabah, determined to use their power to its full potential. They were, however, unlucky in their plan, as they wanted to move in the Sultan's harem, put him under their control and then get whatever they wanted from the old fool. The Sultan, since the death of his wife, had no known need of the harem life, focusing his attention to the education and upbringing of his dear daughter, Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah. Still with a need to gain money and live, the trio gained a job in a dancer club. Having hypnotized many clients to make them regulars, they could afford to eat and have some quarters on the main street.

Naji, dressed in silken red harem pants, red bra, red silk attached to her hair with a red see-through face-veil, went to the balcony to look at the ruckus. She was quickly followed by Taji, who wore the very same outfit, with the only difference being the color pink replacing red. Asking her friend Naji what was going on, Taji said:

-What could be the cause of such celebration in our streets?

-From what I can see and hear, it is a parade which announces the coming of Prince Ali Ababwa, a royalty from a neighbouring country or kingdom.

Maji, clothed similarly, albeit in violet, approached them and said:

-A prince, he could be a great target!

Naji and Taji, looking at their approaching friend with a confused look on their face, replied:

-How so?

-Think about it for a second. This is a prince we are talking about. From what I can see in the distance, he seems young, perhaps about our age. A young royalty with probably not much to do, who has to occupy his time and mind, perhaps with females. I would bet that he has a harem, one where I'm sure we would be most welcome.

Taji, catching on quite quickly, added:

-If we could convince him of our worthiness, we could indeed be a great addition to his harem.

Naji, understanding perfectly the hidden meaning of her two friends, said:

-What are we waiting for? Let us use our powers to make him come here!

Concentrating, the three of them combined their strength, launching an invisible spell toward Prince Ali Ababwa.

Aladdin, under the clever disguise of Prince Ali Ababwa created by the Genie, was moving toward the palace where he would meet Princess Jasmine in the hope to marry her. Ever since he saw her while she tried to pass herself as a common citizen, he was smitten with her. Looking at the cheering crowd, he soon saw a vision of true beauty, three to be precise. On a balcony, there stood three dancers of about his age, three women of unimaginable beauty. Looking at them, they were waving for him to come, their face full of sensual promises. Their pull being irresistible, Aladdin moved his riding elephant close to the balcony. Getting inches near the balcony, the three women begged for him to enter their humble home. Not one to refuse the offer of such lovely ladies, Aladdin entered. The Genie, unaware of Aladdin actions, continued the parade, making great efforts to make sure it was memorable.

As the prince entered their home, the spell having worked wonderfully, Naji, Taji and Maji approached him, getting very close to his person. As the three of them escorted him inside their quarters, they pointed for him to sit on a comfortable cushion, looking at him seductively. Aladdin, cooperating with the dancers, sat, then looked at the three of them, anxious for what he thought they would do to please him, a ''Prince''.

Naji, Taji and Maji, seeing that no one came to their balcony to claim the prince, saw the opportunity offered to them. The three of them then moved in position, lining themselves before the prince so that he could see each of them perfectly. Before beginning their famous magic dance, Naji said:

-Prince Ali Ababwa, we offer you this performance as a welcoming gift from the people of Agrabah. Watch it carefully and enjoy.

The three of them getting in matching position, they began swaying their hips in synchronization, starting the hypnotic dance that earned them their nickname. Putting their magic right from the start, they did not need to make their dance incredibly addictive this time; they needed to enslave this prince, permanently.

Aladdin, not believing his luck, looked at the dancing trio. Right from the start, he could feel a comfortable numbness in his body, relaxing while he focused in the alluring performance in front of him.

Each girl in the trio had a specific role in this dance. Naji had to make him unable to move, while Maji had to make him unable to think. Taji had to mix the two spells they were creating, making it pleasurable and a relaxing experience for the watcher. If those who watched them dance had any idea of what was happening to them, they would panic, which was why Taji was incredibly important despite her role not sounding so. The three of them, of course, had access to powerful hypnotic magic, but to make a great three way hypnotic experience, they each had to specialize on a specific part. Adding some chest and arm movement to their captivating dance, they still moved in perfect unison.

Aladdin mind began blanking, unable to think straight. Both his mind and body were now slowly succumbing to the enthralling spectacle before his eyes. A three-colored spiral of red, pink and violet appeared in his eyes, a symbol of his strengthening trance.

Seeing the spirals appearing in his eyes, the three knew that the real induction could begin. Naji, opening the process, spoke first:

-See how our beauty radiates in our movements. We captivate you, fascinates you, mesmerize you. You cannot look away from our alluring undulations and our hypnotic bellies.

Naji, making way to Maji to continue the speech, stopped speaking. Each of them had to make their presence known in the induction to be his mistresses. Maji, realizing quickly that it was her turn, spoke:

-You do not want to look away. You have never seen such beauty in women before. We three are perfect, divine even. Since we are so kind as to let you see such a hypnotic three-way dance, we shall also let you watch it without any interference.

Maji stopped talking, letting Taji speaks:

-You will hear nothing else, not even our voice. However, even though you do not hear our seductive voices, your mind will still absorb everything we say as the utmost truth. You are hypnotized by our bellies and belly buttons and you absolutely adore it.

Aladdin, unable to hear what came out of the lovely lips of those three dancers, did not question what was happening at all. He was hypnotized by their seductive ways and sensual dancing. Their sexy bellies and gorgeous belly buttons had conquered his mind and he loved it. The spirals in his eyes speeding up and gaining in size, his lips turning into a blissful smile, he continued watching the trio with reverence and adoration.

As the three added belly rolls to the routine, they knew they had to add the finishing touch, speaking at the exact same time with the same sensual tone:

-You want to serve us. You need to obey us. We are your mistresses, you are the slave. When we speak, you listen. When we command, you obey. It is the new order of things and you would not have it any other way. We have hypnotized you; we own your mind, body and soul. Submit to us and know the bliss and pleasure that comes with obeying.

Having finished their induction speech, the three of them saw how much the spirals had sped up; Ali Ababwa was as good as theirs. Advancing very close to his face, they each brought their belly close to the prince face, saying:

-Kiss our bellies and finish your trance, submitting to our will by destroying what is left of yours.

Aladdin, having the sudden and irresistible urge to kiss their beautiful bellies, did so with glee. Kissing them with passion, Aladdin submitted his very self to the three lovely dancers, knowing that he had to obey them forever. It was an incredibly low price for such a beautiful and hypnotic dance, he thought.

After their bellies got kissed, the trio stopped their dance. They now had won the undying servitude of a prince from a far away country. Naji, curious about the country they would move in so that they could follow their slave, asked:

-From which country did you came from, Prince Ali?

Aladdin, feeling honoured that one of his beautiful mistress deigned to speak to him, answered:

-I come from Agrabah, mistress.

The three of them, confused about his answer, looked at each other. Maji, thinking that he was lying, said:

-You mean you are not a prince from another country but simply a rich man from Agrabah?

-No mistress.

Taji, wanting to hear the whole truth, talked to her slave.

-Then explain yourself at once, slave. What is your name and how did you gain the resources to make such a grand parade?

-Very well mistress. I was but a poor boy named Aladdin who lived in the streets of Agrabah, until I came across an object of great power. Inside the object lived a powerful genie who could grant me three wishes. Wishing to be a prince to be able to marry Princess Jasmine, he granted my wish. Making a parade to announce my coming to her, I planned to meet her until I met each of you and saw your beautiful and hypnotic dance. Each of you are now my mistresses and I would never give up my situation as your slave.

The news that he wasn't a prince was soon overshadowed by one of critical importance: he had a genie. Naji, Maji and Taji, ecstatic about this fact, could not contain their joy. Maji, regaining her composure, commanded Aladdin:

-I order you to give me the object in which the Genie is contained.

-With pleasure, great mistress.

Aladdin handed the magic lamp to Maji. Grabbing it, Maji could actually feel the colossal amount of magic found in the object.

-How can we summon the Genie, slave?

-You must rub the lamp. This will summon him here, where he will become your slave and grant you 3 wishes.

Maji, rubbing the lamp with an excited look on her face, did so with energy. A few second after doing so, the lamp shook in her hands, releasing the Genie, who looked like a large blue man.

The Genie, surprised about his sudden summoning by his master, looked around for him. Seeing that he was in a small home, he soon got a glance at Aladdin, who had fast spirals of violet, pink and red in his eyes and a big goofy smile on his smile. Realizing that his master was heavily hypnotized and not in possession of the lamp, the Genie turned around, meeting face to face to his new owner. Witnessing that a dancer was now in possession of his lamp, he felt sad for Aladdin, who was surely hypnotized by those three magic users. Introducing himself, he said:

-Greetings mistress, I am the Genie of the lamp. I am here to grant you three wishes. However, there are three rules you need to know beforehand. I cannot make someone fall in love with you, bring back the dead and you cannot wish for more wishes.

Naji, sly as fox, said to him:

-But surely, there must be a loop to those rules.

Maji, seeing what her friend meant, made her first wish:

-I wish for you to be very vulnerable to hypnosis.

The Genie, seeing where this was going, was forced to grant the wish, using his magic on himself in a flash of light.

Maji, continuing her speech, said:

-I wish for you to fix your gaze on me and my lovely friends here for as long as I say so.

The Genie, gluing his eyes on the three women, could not disobey her explicit wish.

Taji and Naji, seeing this as a sign to begin once more, joined Maji in her hypnotic dance, swaying their hips again at the same pace in a back and forth motion.

The Genie, now incredibly weak against hypnotic assault to his mind, could not look away despite his best effort, as had to obey the wish of his mistress. His eyes already showing the very same spirals that Aladdin had, he was as good as theirs.

Quickening the pace of their dance while adding belly rolls, the trio talked in unison yet again, as this was a fast and powerful session.

-Genie of the lamp, submit to our superiority. We are beautiful beyond words and our voices are the most alluring sound you have ever heard. You want to obey our every whim. You need to reveal every little of your secrets and submit to our will. Nothing is more important to you than us.

The Genie, being heavily hypnotized and seduced by the lovely dancers in front of him, felt the need to hear and obey even more than usual. His spirals fastening up, he was getting dangerously close to total submission.

-You want to be with us forever, granting only our wishes. Say to us the manner in which we can do this, so we can grant your wish. You wish to stay with us and obey us forever.

The Genie, completely hypnotized by the belly-dancing beauties in front of him, replied to their speech.

-Very well, mistress. I cannot deny your feelings and my personal wish. Let me tell you how you can make sure I never leave you three. All you need to do is to ask for two wishes, then give my lamp to another person. When you give the lamp away, it resets your personal wishes to zero. That way, you can only ask for two wishes each and make a rotation between you three to make me yours forever while having an infinite number of wishes.

Satisified, the three replied in unison:

-Good Genie, you please us. This has earned you a reward: you may kiss each of us on the belly and navel any time you want as a symbol of your total submission and our gratitude.

The Genie, not one to pass up on an opportunity, quickly got closer to their bellies, kissing them passionately, not letting a single second pass without his lips or his tongue not in contact with the soft, warm and smooth bellies of his mistresses.

Naji, Maji and Taji, pleased about his loving touch, saw this as the beginning of their new life as the ultimate power in Agrabah. Things were going to be just fine for them now...


End file.
